Untitled Works
by Sabaku Ookami
Summary: This will be a long set of various drafts and works I've done but will not be considered a finished story... for a long time or ever. Instead, I'll share them and anyone who would like to use them to start their own story, can... if they ask. If not, they should provide interesting readings for non-authors.
1. Chapter 1

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

This is the beginning.

The birth of a God.

Called by one pure prayer.

Born out of desperation

To be a god.

To wield the power of good and evil.

That is _his_ destiny.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hiruzen opened his eyes just before a loud explosion went off somewhere around the mountain the Hokage Monument was on. He looked out the window and grimaced, _'Why now?'_ he thought before quickly getting dressed to deal with the situation.

XxxxxX

It didn't take him long to get his battle gear on and head for the site of the explosion, which he saw what he had feared, the seals on a rock he had blocking off a cave were destroyed and the rock was moved, but he still felt the presence of what was sealed inside, still in there. Hiruzen gestured for his Anbu to follow behind him as he entered the cave.

It was a short walk into the cave where they came upon a nine tailed fox sleeping on a rock base underneath what appeared to be a sort of shrine. There was also two women being protectively held within the kitsune's tails and a badly mutilated body several feet in front of the fox.

Hiruzen made a couple hand signs, telling the Anbu to leave _now_. They nodded and did so without argument. Once they were gone he said, "It's been awhile... Tenko Naruto."

The kitsune's ears moved slightly then its eyes opened and gave the Sandaime a piercing gaze, "So you're still alive, old fart," said the fox smirking a little.

"Thank you for your concern," replied Hiruzen knowing that was the best greeting he'd get out of the kitsune.

"Yeah right," said the kitsune blowing off his words, "You act more like a demon than any _real_ demon." Its ears twitched as it peered to the sleeping unconscious people within its tails, "You have quite the situation."

"We can handle it," replied Hiruzen seriously, "I would like it if you released the two in your tails and if you could tell me what happened here."

"Forget it," stated Naruto laughing a bit, "You're the "oh so strong" Hokage, come and take them."

The Sandaime mentally cursed and thought, _'I'm not as strong as I used to be... I can't fight him and win'_ He remained silent knowing that it was impossible to beat the kitsune.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Looks like Konohagakure has fallen into the pits and you want me to let you kill this mother and daughter? Very selfish of you, isn't it?" The kitsune's golden eyes pierced Hiruzen's very soul with their gaze, this biju was unnatural to be around, even for him. He couldn't kill it as it was a merge between the Yondaime's son and the original Kyubi, so he had it sealed to protect the village. "You enshrined me as Konoha's guardian _without_ my consent, and you even sealed me. Anyways, I have no intention of doing whatever you say. Go and get eaten by a demon," stated Naruto grinning for a few seconds before lying his head down to go back to sleep.

"And those two?" asked Hiruzen looking at the two in his tails.

"They gave me an oath. I save their lives and they're mine. Everything of themselves, from a single strand of hair to their last drop of blood," answered Naruto without opening his eyes again, "Now get out before I make you. Also... I think it's time to _talk_ to my mother and former container."

"I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice," said Hiruzen before forming a handsign and dozens of seals appeared around the room then they all faded away a few seconds later.

"What a fool you are," stated Naruto standing on his four legs, staring at the old Hokage, "I'm a god. How can you kill a god? What a grand and intoxicating innocence," he added amused by the old man's actions, "Now leave," he finished before sending one of his tails and giving the old man the express way to leave his forced home then he laid down next to the two unconscious females protectively.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You... want me to go in there and talk with the Kyubi, Sarutobi?" questioned Kushina removing her Anbu mask. After losing both her husband and son, she just did her duties as an Anbu, the few rare moments where neither were on her memory was a small blessing, she'd never completely forget about them, but keeping her mind away from them was... helpful toward her sanity.

She abhorred, hated and despised the beast sealed inside the cave, it killed the two people she loved in the world... she was going to _kill_ it.

"Yes, Kushina I do. Talk to it and have it release Mikoto and her daughter," said the Sandaime calmly, "It won't talk to me any further and you've... dealt with it once before, so I was hoping you could get it to let them go."

"...I'll try," replied Kushina before walking into the cave.

Inside the cave was dark, she had to assume the biju was quite deep in the cave, _"Darkness... it's the first thing I remember,"_ stated a voice in the darkness of the cave, _"I was born here... in this place. You were there. Uzumaki Kushina... I remember you, but... are the memories mine? Or his?"_

The hairs on the back of Kushina's neck were standing on edge, _this_ was not how the Kyubi did things like she remembered. It preferred up close and bloody conflict, not mind games or it could just be the biju was screwing with her out of pure cruelty.

After some time she came to an open area in the cave where a nine tailed fox was enshrined and two people were sitting beside him, awake and quite calm. One was a woman, her old friend, Uchiha Mikoto and the other was her daughter, Uchiha Sen.

"Thank Kami you two are safe," said Kushina seeing them unharmed, "You should leave here before _it_ wakes up again, Mikoto-chan. It's dangerous in here," she added wanting to get her friend out of the beast's lair.

"It's only dangerous for you," stated the voice that had spoken in the darkness earlier. The fox opened its eyes and gazed at her, "Is this how you honor the Sixth Village and the clan Unmourned?" it asked seriously and seconds later her attire was in shreds except for what covered her private areas. On her left arm was Konoha's anbu symbol and the Namikaze clan's symbol tattooed above it.

"W-what do you know, demon! You killed my son and husband, you attacked this village without cause! What right do you have to speak to me about anything?!" shouted Kushina angrily at the biju, she had no weapons on her anymore since it knocked those away from her when it almost completely stripped her, "And you're even holding Mikoto-chan and Sen-chan hostage. Let them go!"

"Is that what the old bastard said?" questioned the Biju not too bothered by it, "He gets a point in persistence and effort," it added before laying its head down, "Fine then. Sen, Mikoto, you may leave If you wish to."

"We already know that, Naruto-san," said Mikoto gently, the fox didn't like the -sama honorific, but it didn't mind the normal -san honorific since she knew using -kun was too soon for either party, "... but it's safer with you than out there," she added truthfully, she had no wish to let her daughter be killed and Mikoto knew that was one of few possibilities if they left the kitsune's side, not to mention she and her daughter did give a binding oath to it and with the feeling of something holding what she could only assume was her soul, both her and Sen had to follow through with their oaths.

"Hey! Be gentle back there," said Naruto looking behind him where Sen was pulling on one of his tails for some reason and it was starting to hurt.

"Okay~" chimed the young girl before continuing her tirade on his tails then erupted in laughter as she was lifted up by several golden tails and put on Naruto's back as he stood up on all fours.

"W-what are you doing?" stammered Kushina afraid of the kitsune and still trying to save what little dignity she had left while being stark naked.

"Leaving," muttered Naruto as he started walking toward the exit with Sen riding on his back enjoying it and Mikoto walking next to him. He stopped as the redhead blocked the only way in or out with herself, "You can either move out of the way or you can come with us, Kushina-san. If you do not move out of the way, you will regret it."


	2. Chapter 2

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sat in his cell staring at the floor, he jumped as he heard a voice, "Dear little Naruto-kun," said a young woman standing in front of him, how she got past the bars was something he didn't want to ask, "What a sad life fate has given you... The Daimyo and Sarutobi are dead... and _everyone_ thinks you're the killer." She walked over and sat down next to him, "But _we_ know what really happened, don't we? You don't want to end your life to the sound of _idiots_ cheering as your head is removed from your shoulders, do you?" she asked gently, he froze as he felt her breath on the back of his neck, "Let's see if you can do _better_ and to make things more fun. _My_ mark... consider it... late rent." The next thing he knew she was gone and a spot on his back near his neck throbbed in a dull pain. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

XxxxxX

Naruto woke up hearing a voice, "Kyubi's tails, made it dark in the sky, its roar furious as fire and its fur tough as armor. Men run and they cower, they fought and they died, they burned and they bled as they issued their cries," sung a teenage girl softly leaning against the wall staring at him with hard, calculating red eyes but there was no hatred, disdain, contempt or anything that suggested that he was on her shitlist like he was with everyone else in Konoha and the country. The young woman had dark tanned skin, and light gray hair that was just past her shoulders. She wore a business-like attire though the sleeves only covered her forearms and her bust showed quite a bit of cleavage despite her blouse and suit buttoned closed. She had a blood red necklace with a symbol that resembled Kumogakure's symbol.

"Who... are you?" asked Naruto looking at her wondering what she'd want with him.

"In due time," answered the girl calmly, "You're the so-called killer that's the entire country is up in arms about," she added with an amused smile on her face, "I've seen many killers," she continued as she opened his cell and walked over to him, "But you... aren't one," she finished with her face directly in front of his causing his face to redden considerably. "Come on, get up. You're with me from now on."

"Huh?" muttered Naruto confused as she started heading out of the cell.

She looked over her shoulder at him, "You're not going to be killed. You are coming with me, so get up, and follow me, blondie," she stated before pausing for a couple seconds, "Oh right... to answer your earlier question, my name is Setsuko."

"H-hai," muttered Naruto before hesitantly following her.

When they got to where the guard's sat and more or less slept through their watch the two that were sprinted forward in the attempt to grab him but Setsuko slammed their heads into the walls as they tried to pass her, they were lying on the floor unconscious now. "Y-you're breaking me out?" questioned Naruto looking at her wondering what the hell was going on.

"More or less," replied Setsuko calmly, "I have no authority to grant you freedom other than this way. Now take their clothing and disguise yourself. I advise covering your hair and the lower half of your face." She looked at him before continuing, "Take your time, I came down here when they changed shifts, it will be quite some time before they realize your gone."

"Ano... are you from Kumo?" asked Naruto still wondering about the symbol dangling on her chest.

"Originally," answered Setsuko shrugging, "I left when it became too militaristic. The Raikage wishes nothing more than to fight with anyone and everyone. He cares little for the people. Oddly enough, the shinobi still respect him, but I believe that is because he has two Jinchuuriki that he can boss around." Without warning she swatted him in the back of the head, "But this is _not_ the time to be asking questions, Uzumaki-kun. You may ask any question you desire _after_ we are out of Hi no Kuni until then we are in danger... well you are. No one here really knows who I am."

Naruto quickly did what she said and borrowed the clothes from both of the jounin guards, he knew better than to backtalk the teen. When he was finished he was wearing a dark purple shirt, black pants and brought up a henge around his head to change his hair color red, green eyes and took away his whisker marks.

"Alright... done," he said to Setsuko who kept watch in case anyone came down to visit the prison, she looked at him and he saw her eyes widen a bit when she looked at him.

"Red hair really suits you, Uzumaki-kun," stated Setsuko as she had a pleased smile, "Though I prefer the blue eyes and the whisker marks personally, but this should allow us to leave Konoha. Now play along until we leave, alright Otouto?"

"O-okay," stammered Naruto as she took his hand and started leaving.

XxxxxX

"He's your brother?" questioned the chunin guard staring at the livid Setsuko then at the red haired boy next to her, the boy looked familiar but at the same time he didn't.

"Yes, he is," replied Setsuko calmly, "The only difference is that his mother and my mother are not the same person and I spent quite a lot of time in Kaze no Kuni which is why my skin is a lot darker than usual. Now are we going to stand here while you dissect our family tree or may we leave your village without me having to _force_ our way out. You're supposed to play interrogation when someone wants to come _in_ the village, not when they leave."

"R-right," muttered the guard uncomfortably, this girl was riding his chops like the Hokage himself, these people weren't worth the time in arguing considering he knew he'd lose at some point, sooner or later, "You can go."

"Thank you," said Setsuko before taking ahold of Naruto's hand and they continued on their way to whatever destination the gray haired teen had in mind.

"You scare people a lot, don't you?" questioned Naruto having seen the guard back down quickly after she snapped at him.

"No, I just state it in a way that leaves no room for arguing," replied Setsuko looking at him, "I'm tired of meeting and seeing people who get their way and trample the people below them. To lead, you must have the trust of those below you. Trust or fear, both are effective methods to control people, though fear has far more consequences if you overstep certain boundaries."

"Like what boundaries?" asked Naruto curiously, they might not be out of Hi no Kuni yet but asking little questions didn't seem bad at the moment and unlike anyone else he met, she was actually giving him her time and talking with him. _'Then again, she did just break me out of prison,'_ he thought offhandedly before mentally shrugging.

"Fear... As an example, the Raikage maintains fear amongst the people of Kumo because of his power and the fact he can command the Nibi and... I forgot what biju that idiot has, anyways, he has the power to utterly and completely kill them all. With that fact, they will _never_ rise up against him, no matter what he does unless something or someone comes along to equal the power."

"So he could kill someone for no reason and no one would do a thing?" questioned Naruto finding that the best example considering his predicament at the moment.

"Indeed," answered Setsuko nodding, "The people will be greatly unhappy but won't do anything _because_ they knew he'd kill them all, but that'll never happen. While incredibly aggressive, short of temper and somewhat dim, the Raikage is a decent leader and both Jinchuuriki would kill him if he started killing people for no reason."

"I see," muttered Naruto understanding her words a little.

"Those who rule with fear are usually called tyrants, which in _a lot_ of cases are true," she said calmly, "But in a rare few cases, ruling through fear can be alright as long as the ruler or leader never crosses a certain point... and that point is a _very_ thin line."

"Aren't tyrants usually nutjob's with a power-hungry ego?" asked Naruto having read about such things in the rare few books he got his hands on to read.

Setsuko giggled softly for a few seconds and answered, "Sometimes," her serious demeanor came swiftly back, "Usually the common tyrant is someone who was wronged in some way and wants revenge against someone and doesn't care how that revenge is carried out, basically a murderer wearing a pretty title or crown."

"That's... pretty simple," muttered Naruto to himself but the older teen heard him clearly enough.

"Not quite," said the girl quietly, "No one is ever born evil or into a murderer, they are raised into being those things either purposely or the environment they were raised around. A prince who is raised like any other child and not spoiled can be a great king and at the same time, he could become the worst ruler possible. It depends on the person themselves as well. A bad apple will always be a bad apple. Some people say that _everyone_ can be redeemed or saved... That's a lie, you can never force a person's personality to change, you can only change the way they think."

"Huh?" Naruto was stumped wondering what she meant, he understand some of it but was mostly confused.

"If you try and force say... a murderer to stop killing, it will never work," replied Setsuko calmly as she still found it ridiculous in how many countries thought that way, "But if you change how that murderer thinks, you can use him or her to kill other criminals and such people. The person can continuing killing as they like and you have ended the deaths of innocent people."

"Wouldn't people see that as wrong? The person is still killing people and you did nothing to stop it instead you actually encouraged the person to kill others," said Naruto seeing something odd about what she just said.

"Ignore those people," stated Setsuko without a second's pause, "Or rather, kill them." she added coldly, surprising him quite a bit, "Those kind of people will cause the most trouble for a ruler or a leader who works between the lines. Indeed, taking the life of another person is never a good thing, but if several criminals and other murderer's die, that will save dozens of more lives. One life for hundreds of others, that is more than a fair trade as long as that person has done evil things. In my opinion, all criminals should be executed once they are found completely guilty and without a doubt."

"That will... definitely make others think twice before committing a crime," said Naruto seeing her logic in that area, "Though wouldn't it be a bit safer to give them one second chance beforehand?"

Setsuko smirked and replied, "You're smarter than you look, never thought you'd have this sort of conversation with me when I looked at you in your cell." She took a deep breath before continuing, "And no, I don't think so. I've seen a lot of criminals kill those who got them imprisoned," said Setsuko frowning, "By the way, we're going to head to Nami no Kuni for a little bit, I sort of... left something there that I need to get."

"Okay," replied Naruto considering he didn't really care where they headed, he was already following her lead.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Setsuko stood in front of the aged but still fit man sitting in front of her, the man was the Daimyo of Nami no Kuni. Naruto was outside of the room waiting while she did her business here. "You should realize by now you can't continue to rule over this country ever since you allowed bandits, thugs, drugs and wanton slavery to exist here, correct," stated the dark skinned teenager seriously as she stared into the man's eyes, "My little friend out there and I have a great need to stay in one place without any chance of being found by those who wish to do either of us harm. This brings us to my proposition. I deal with the... problem in this country and you hand over the title you're wasting."

The Daimyo smirked before frowning, "You're a tough one. Have a seat," he said gesturing to one of the cushions lying on the floor for her to take a seat. Setsuko did so, considering the man might have a lot to say if he wanted to her sit down.

"The island doesn't belong to me nor the people," said the aged man calmly surprising Setsuko quite a bit, "The island belongs to the Uzumaki Clan. Decades ago they came to Nami no Kuni's aid... and the only way my father could think of repaying them was to give them this country. I am merely watching over this country until a descendant of the clan appears."

"But they were all wiped out," said Setsuko knowing the fate of Uzushio, though she was mildly surprised Nami belonged to Uzushio as did the island of Uzu no Kuni to the south. _'I suppose you learn things every day,'_ she thought paying closer attention to the man.

"Indeed, I heard the news myself when it happened, but I believe some Uzumaki are alive today and I will ensure this country will always be ready to govern should a descendant of theirs come," stated the Daimyo firmly.

"Excuse me for a second," said Setsuko before standing up and leaving the room, she came back a couple seconds later dragging an confused Naruto behind her, "This is Uzumaki Naruto, considering the lack of red hair, I doubt it but it won't hurt to see if he makes do."

"True," said the Daimyo before nodding to one of the servants who left, "Young man... who were your parents?"

"I... don't know," replied Naruto quietly and a bit saddened.

"Then how did you get your family name?" asked the old man curiously, usually if an orphan didn't know their parents, or if no one else did, they didn't have a family name.

"...The Hokage gave it to me... I think," answered Naruto slightly unsure, "But I don't know..."

"Well whoever gave you your family name might have known your parents," he said nodding as the servant returned holding a slip of paper with odd markings on it, "Touch the seal, young man," said the Daimyo before the servant brought it over to the blond. Naruto reached out and put his finder on the seal, only for it to turned a bright red and vanish, "So he is an Uzumaki," said the old man a bit surprised but not completely so. Setsuko had a smirk on her face that literally said 'I win.' when you looked at her.

The Daimyo stood up, walked over in front of Naruto before kneeling to the twelve year old, then everyone else did in the room, besides Setsuko. "You are the ruler of Nami no Kuni and Uzu no Kuni now, Naruto-dono," said the former Daimyo formally.

Naruto was frozen in many ways, he didn't know what to do, what to think. Hell, he didn't even get what was happening at the moment. One moment the old man was asking him about his last name and now was kneeling in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Four Years Later

XxxxxX

Kushina walked down through a busy market in the capital city of Karonea, she was on a one month leave from being on-duty in Konoha and she wanted to visit her old friend, Naruto. It took a couple months to hear from him, but eventually he wrote back that he moved to this newly formed country a couple years ago.

Even after four years she still loved him, she never dated or even looked at another guy in those years either. Only one guy persisted and pestered her for years and still did was recently made Hokage, Namikaze Minato. He annoyed her to no end and apparently didn't understand a very simple word. Kushina wondered if Naruto changed any over the four years, Kushina shrugged, she'd see him soon enough and find out.

On her journey to the capital city, it was mostly an empty rocky wasteland, she didn't see any animals or even grass or trees. It did make her wonder why people formed a nation here, but she saw there were farms and other greenery once she passed the gate and walls. The capital city it seemed, was completely self-sustaining.

She didn't even want to start on the walls or gates. The walls seemed to be built extremely thick and into the small mountains around capital city, she doubted that even one of Jiraiya's toads would be able to even get through them.

The gates were just as thick as she was amazed that they could be moved as she watched them slide open and closed when she got into the city.

The guards at the gate and even a few that she saw walking on patrols in the city wore robe-like uniforms with metal plates going down the middle in the front and back for protection. Then there were the things she _thought_ were statues but they weren't, the large humanoid things were at least as tall as a five-story building and moved like a normal person did, she wondered what they were and what they were called. They frightened her and there was not a lot of things that could do that.

"Excuse me, ma'am," said a middle-aged woman wearing a white coat with a few insignia's on it, her hair was a light crimson, like Kushina's own hair though it had some gray hairs in it, "Are you Uzumaki Kushina?"

"Hai... why do you ask?" she asked curiously wondering how this old lady knew her name and wanted from her.

"Naruto sent me to find you," she said smiling gently at the younger redhead.

"So... who are you" she asked curiously, she did wonder if Naruto married or got together with someone, and if this woman knew Naruto, it could be his wife or girlfriend for all Kushina knew.

"I am General Shura of the Kingdom of Karonea," answered the woman calmly and politely, she didn't seem offended or anything by Kushina's attitude though.

"G-general?" stammered Kushina surprised Naruto knew someone like that, "I-is that so?" she questioned a bit concerned as she didn't exactly sound polite when speaking to her a few seconds ago.

XxxxxX

"General Shura, welcome back," greeted a soldier from a group about to move out.

"Good luck with your patrol," replied Shura kindly as she and Kushina continued on their way, they continued up a long road to a large building. _'Does Naruto work there or is he in that building for something? He was just a farmer four years ago.'_ thought Kushina wondering about her old crush.

Kushina blinked coming out of her thoughts seeing the one person on her thoughts talking to several people wearing dark blue clothes while he was wearing a coat similar to Shura's though it was black and a bit more expensive looking.

"Naruto?" questioned the redhead curiously, only slightly curious if it was him or someone with a close resemblance.


	4. Chapter 4

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ino crawled into a small cave, her left leg was bleeding and she looked like she spent a whole month out in the field. How she came to this condition? Well their team's C-rank mission of patrolling a second of the road outside of Konoha went _very_ badly.

First they were caught off-guard by bandits, then she got separated from her sensei, Shikamaru and Chouji, then she crossed a wild boar which did _not_ take a liking to her and tore through her leg to prove it.

"If I ever get to go back home... I'll never leave it again, I'll be more than content to do D-rank missions," said Ino as she checked at her makeshift bandage, "I'll even quit being a ninja and work at the shop all the time without complaining," she added hoping she would live through this, "I'll be happy if I can even walk..." she muttered close to crying as her left leg was mostly throbbing in a numbing pain, that let her know it was hurting but not enough to make her agonize over it anymore.

_'How am I going to do anything like this?' _she thought frowning, she couldn't move without pain searing through her, which meant she couldn't make a fire, she couldn't collect any herbs to help the gash in her leg and a bunch of other things.

Ino looked at the entrance of the cave hearing something she did _not _like and in seconds, she saw what she was fearing, the boar that ripped her leg open, "S-stay a-away," she stammered as she started to scoot away from it, but for every inch she scooted away, it took a step closer towards her. "K-kami-sama... p-please... someone... save me," she prayed as she closed her eyes knowing the inevitable was about to happen, she felt something wet hit her everywhere and she slowly opened her eyes to see a blond haired teenager driving a dagger into the boar's neck and holding it on the ground.

"I thought as much, found your tracks and blood... so to did the boar," said the blond shoving the beast to the side then moving over to her. Ino latched onto him and cried, normally she'd never do this around some total stranger but she almost died and she didn't care at the moment. "Shhh, it's alright now. Let me look at your injury please," he said gently as he rubbed her back.

"O-okay," she muttered as she let him go and wiped her eyes free of tears, "Who are you?" she asked as he peeled away her makeshift bandage causing a bit of pain but nothing she couldn't hold in.

"It's pretty deep," said the blond calmly as his head began to glow a light purple, "I'm... Naruto," he added as he scanned her leg, "I can easily heal your leg but unfortunately the ability to use chakra in your left foot won't be possible."

"Y-you mean I... have to stop being a ninja?" asked Ino wasn't sure what to think of that, she wanted to be like her father but since the boar tore into her leg, she just wanted to stay safely at home.

Naruto shook his head and answered, "No, you can still be a ninja. What I mean is that you will not be able to use your foot to walk on water, stick to surfaces, enhance your speed or strengthen your kicks." The aura around his hand turned to a darker purple and he quickly healed the gash on her leg, but it left a scar, "So what's your name?"

"Yamanaka Ino," replied the blond girl politely, "I haven't seen you in Konoha... what village are you with?" she asked a bit suspiciously, she probably shouldn't have been considering he saved her, but she didn't want to end up as someone's prisoner.

"I'm not part of your... ninja villages, I'm just a hunter out here in the wilderness, never thought I'd follow tracks of a pretty girl though," Ino blushed at the compliment, "We'll stay here for the night and in the morning, I'll bring you back to your village, Ino-san."

"H-hai... and thank you," said Ino shyly, she wasn't used to thanking anyone but he did save her life and heal her leg.

"You are very welcome," replied Naruto before standing up, "I'll go collect some branches and rocks to make a campfire, so I'll be right back, alright, Ino-san?"

"Okay... I'll be here, but... could you take him with you?" she asked gesturing to the dead boar nearby, the blond teen nodded before dragging the boar's body out of the cave with him.

Ino looked closely at her foot, she saw the scar where the open gash used to be and traced it with a finger, it tingled as her finger went up and down it


	5. Chapter 5

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and saw a ceiling he didn't expect, it was a dark wooden ceiling. He tried to move but immediately stopped as it hurt beyond anything he felt before as well as his skin felt like it was fire at the same time. _'S-shit,'_ he muttered mentally after he stopped trying to move and simply laid there with his eyes staring at the ceiling. Now his skin just felt incredibly hot and extremely irritated, almost like an itch that he couldn't scratch. _'This isn't the hospital. The smell isn't of a hospital and the ceiling isn't white... I can't even move... the bastards are going to pay. I tried... I tried to prove myself to them and instead I get torched and tossed down a chasm... I'll kill them... I'll kill them all.'_ thought Naruto angrily as he was not going to sit back and try to get along with the people in Konoha any longer. He was going to repay them for each and everything that was done to him. _'As soon as I can move without hurting,'_ he added mentally as it wouldn't be the smartest idea to go on a revenge spree if he couldn't move without being in agonizing pain.

"Mw auphilijous fir wauronj wie," said a feminine voice or at least it sounded like it came from a girl. He didn't recognize any of the words that were said either. After a couple seconds the face of a young woman and he could see the slight hint of a maid uniform which threw him for a loop. He only saw a woman wearing that in books he _acquired_ though less than savory means.

Naruto stared at her as he couldn't really do much else and felt the burning sensation and the irritation throughout his body fade away and he felt oddly normal. Whatever it was she was doing, he was liking it. _'Screw the hospital, I want to come here when I get hurt,'_ he thought simply as here the woman taking care of his injuries, burns or whatever she was doing was actually helping him instead of the hospital where most of the doctors and nurses usually made his injuries worse or made his stay unbearable. If it didn't hurt to move, he would have jumped up and hugged the young woman, that's how well he felt with whatever she was doing to make it less painful for him.

"I'll lu laucr wosh simu wausur fir wie," said the young woman looking at him after she finished then promptly left the room..

_'Ah... I don't feel like I'm on fire anymore... I wonder what she did,'_ he thought curiously as he laid there far more comfortably than before. He just laid there with his eyes closed until the door opened again and the woman came back with a glass of water. She set it down on a nearby side table then gently helped him sit up. Naruto had expected pain like when he moved by himself but he didn't feel any pain as she got him to sit up. Now that he was sitting up he could see things better and he noticed immediately that most of his body was covered in a thin layer of ice, _'That explains quite a bit,'_ he thought seeing _why_ he wasn't feeling like he was slowly roasting anymore. _'Though you'd think it would hurt or I'd be an ice cube...'_ he added feeling more confused than before. He blinked a couple time as the glass of water appeared in front of him. He looked at the young maid, wondering just how he was going to drink it since his arms weren't up to the task themselves.

"Hili, vleh," said the young woman before bringing the glass to his mouth and tilting it slightly so he could drink and he did so, slowly.

Naruto stopped drinking and she set the glass on the nearby table as he cleared his throat from it being dry and it attracted the maid's attention and she looked at him curiously. "T-thank... you," he said though it was a bit painful from his throat being dry and he felt his skin crack around his lips. He didn't expect her to freak out, leave the room in a hurry and within a few seconds returned with bandages and began to gently wrap them around the bottom half of his face where he cracked the skin.

He sat quietly and still while she bandaged him, it was a bit embarrassing as he never had anything fuss over him like this, but he didn't dislike it. Once she was done she said, "I's isiith. Jes vih' sis." Then she put her finger on the bandage covering his lips to try and demonstrate that he shouldn't talk, since they couldn't understand each other now that she discovered he didn't speak the same language as her.

_'Right... I can feel the pain now... Talking, bad idea,'_ thought Naruto as he feel his pulse and stinging from the cracked openings on his lips and around his mouth. He looked at the maid and noticed something odd, she had pointed ears and within a few seconds she blushed and covered her ears as she noticed him staring then left the room. _'She's... embarrassed over her ears?'_ he thought confused again, _'Then again what kind of person has pointed ears...'_ he cringed a bit as the burns all over his body started again and he growled at them, _'Damn it...'_ he said mentally as he stared at his body that was covered in bandages, _'T-that wasn't a very long time to be cooled off. Come on, I've suffered through beatings, being stabbed, almost drowned and long list of other things. Roasting like a duck should be a small problem'_ he thought to himself as he tried to ignore the pain and the slow burning feeling. _'Okay maybe not,'_ he thought as he slowly, carefully laid back down. It took him a few minutes to do it but eventually he was able to lay down again. He closed his eyes and decided to rest since he couldn't do anything else.

Mw auphilijous fir wauronj wie. – My apologies for waking you.

I'll lu laucr wosh simu wausur fir wie. – I'll be back with some water for you.

Hili, vleh – Here, drink.

I's isiith. Jes vih' sis. – It's okay. Just don't talk.


	6. Chapter 6

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Excuse me," said Naruto walking into the Godaime Hokage's office. He found it strange he was summoned by the Hokage, he wasn't a ninja, a doctor and he didn't have any sort of influence. He just owned and operated a small security force that mostly merchants and some others used often enough.

"Welcome," said the blond Hokage standing up from her desk, her assistant was standing next to the desk with a pet pig in her arms, he had a similar one at his workplace, but it was a boar instead of a pig. She sat back down as he walked up to her desk, "As you may already know, Konohagakure is run by ninja. Therefore, I'm practically in charge of everything." she said seriously as she stared at him, _'Whatever floats your boat, miss puppet,'_ thought Naruto calmly as he looked at her, he knew who held the true power in Konoha, it wasn't the Hokage, it was the council. "It also means I have the final say in everything... But anyways... You're a non-shinobi combatant who runs a small business guarding whoever hires your services, but you took care of Suna's Jinchuuriki so easily?" she narrowed her eyes at him, "Do you have some background in ninja arts?"

"Only when I was little, it was a hobby," replied Naruto seriously, he knew how to handle people with power like her, it was best to show a calm, cold demeanor and give nothing away, which wasn't hard considering he was finding this boring.

Her assistant handed her a file, "Uzumaki Naruto, business owner, chief security operator... your standard fee is fair, but I see the job is hard." she said looking at the file. Naruto twitched, her tone of voice was sounding like she was talking down to him, like his business was nothing but garbage, "I assume most of the payments you get is used up for the fee's and rent for your business."

"I already know that," replied Naruto calmly.

"It must be hard, working for six years like that," said the Hokage handing the file back to her assistant and looking at him again.

"I have confidence in my stamina and business sense," stated Naruto seriously, he was getting tired of her beating around the bush.

"I am considering transferring you into our shinobi forces," she said looking at him with a very deadly serious expression on her face.

"Huh?" popped out Naruto taken aback for a moment.

"You'll be instated as a Special Jounin, you'll receive very nice payments for missions you go on, better than what you get at your business. Those are very nice conditions, wouldn't you say?" questioned the Godaime relaxing in her chair as she tried to bait him.

"Wait just a minute," said Naruto irritated, "I have _no_ interest in joining Konoha's ninja forces or even being a ninja!"

"The number of shinobi that Konoha has is down to a little over a hundred because of the Suna-Oto invasion. That means we're likely to attacked by other hidden villages if we so much as show a limp," stated the Hokage crossing her arms, "Right now, Konoha needs the combat strength that people like you possess, ninja training or not."

"I run my own business for security protection. I never signed up for the academy or to join Konoha's forces. I intend to live my life away from ninja," growled Naruto angrily, she was pissing him off greatly.

The Hokage smirked and said, "That's only possible if Konoha survives." she smiled, "This isn't up for discussion."

"Yes it is," stated a dark haired girl walking into the Hokage's office, "First you _take_ the fund's in my clan's accounts, and now you're trying to force my fiance into being a shinobi, how low can you get?" she asked irritated, "You cannot force a civilian into military service as a shinobi or you're breaking a law that I'm sure the council would enjoy arguing over with you."

"And you are?" asked the Godaime eying her closely.

The girl narrowed her eyes at the Hokage, "U-chi-ha Sat-su-ki, you blond bimbo." she said it slow enough so the Hokage would hear it clearly, Naruto snickered as most people were stupid compared to her. "What are you snickering about? Get your ass back to the office, you have work to finish."

"Yes ma'am," said Naruto not giving much thought to her attitude and started to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_The Great Suakei Desert; during the day the temperature soars above a hundred and twenty degrees in the shade. At night, it takes a nose dive well below freezing._

_The ruins are from a forgotten civilization, one that fell under the weight of its own thoughtlessness and greed several hundred years ago. They stand only as grave markers for those who willfully destroyed themselves._

_Some say the victor in this desert is a demon from the sands, a phantom mercenary._

_He is also known by the name; Suakei no Akuma – The Devil of Suakei._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We throwing you out of our family and village because you followed Danzou and Fugaku to war," stated the Yondaime Hokage looking at the only ninja to return from the over a hundred ninja that had left.

"No," stated Shikaku, the Anbu Commander sitting off to the side like the rest of the council, "You changed... Something changed in you. You no longer have chakra in your body. What's happened to you is punishment enough and Konoha does not kill their prisoners."

"If you stay, you'll change us and _that_ we cannot allow," said one of the other councilors seriously, he didn't know this person so he had to be instated after he first left the village.

"You're actions affect others more than you know," said the Yondaime calmly, "You draw others to you."

"It's a wonder you didn't die there when thousands perished," stated Inoichi seriously having gone through the ninja's memory, "All those you fought with... struggled with... You cut your ties to them because you had to if you were to survive."

The Hokage nodded slowly remembering Inoichi's report, "We saw what happened. You carry all those deaths with you, it left a hole in you. We see the end of the age of ninja in you. _What_ you are is worse than anything ever before. _What_ you are is what will mean the death of all shinobi."

"And that is why you're a threat to all of us," stated Shikaku seriously, "What if other ninja went to war as you did, suffered the same things and emerged as you did? What if there were such an area that trained such ninja to fight and kill as you do?"

"You're a threat to everything that's alive," said the Hokage finishing this council as the Anbu in the room drew their swords, "Judgment remains the same as it was before when Danzou left. Exile. You _will_ leave and you will leave without any tie to me, this village or anyone in it."

"Forgive us," said Shikaku quietly as a barrier was erected around the blond exile, "But it is necessary."

The accused ninja just stood there, not bothered by their words, "How can you ever know the threat you face when you have never walked in the dark places of the world. Faced war and death on such a scale. If you had pulled off your panties and traveled far enough instead of waiting for death to reach you perhaps you would have seen it for what it was," stated the ninja seriously though he didn't fight against the seal, he showed no emotion or any sign of movement beyond blinking every few seconds, "As you have come of pass judgment on me, I have come to pass judgment on you all. Despair is all that waits for you now." Seconds later he was sucked into a seal on the floor underneath him. It would transport him to the Suakei Desert, the most unlivable area in Kaze no Kuni.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Three Years Later

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sat quietly on a ruined and half-destroyed building overlooking the endless desert known as the Great Suakei Desert that he had been sent to three years before. Over the years in this god-awful shithole of a desert, he built up a reputation as a ruthless mercenary. He even gained the nickname of Devil of Suakei, an apt name for him everything considered.

He never ventured out of the desert, he had no need to do such a thing. No non-missing ninja in their right mind would dare enter this desert, not even Suna ninja who were trained to deal with prolonged exposure to the desert heat.

The only people who were in Suakei desert were mercenaries like him, criminals, bounty hunters and people who eeked out a living, away from Daimyo's, Nobles or whatever else. More or less the scum and unwanted people of the world.

Naruto looked behind him over his shoulder, "Oh... you. Why are you bothering me?" he asked as a gray haired young woman was standing behind him with a serious expression.

"To deliver an invitation. You're the leader of the Kitsune clan given your situation and we need a little help from you since the other person we asked to help is... well... he can't help in his condition," replied the woman placed an envelope on the ground, "You should know how to use it, but here's some friendly advice. It'll bring you to the place, but you aren't exactly on the _invite_ list."

"Fine," said Naruto returning to look back out at the desert, he understood the basics of the job he was being given.

"Good. The rest of the details are with your invitation," said the woman before disappearing a few seconds later.

"_Why do you bother with them?"_ questioned his tenant, the Kyubi no Kitsune, the actual head of the Kitsune clan though due to being sealed in him Naruto gained the title just as well. He didn't know his real name, only called him by his title. Kyubi was an ornery bastard, he was perverted, had a horrible attitude and found everything and everyone below him, not including him. Apparently, being Kyubi's jailor was the only exception.

"Because it annoys you," answered Naruto smirking knowing it would bother Kyubi more than anything, while he tolerated Kyubi and vice-versa, he enjoyed annoying him which was one-sided since Kyubi couldn't do the same given that _he_ could cut their mental connection whenever Kyubi got mouthy.

He leaned back and picked up the envelope the woman placed on the ground, he laid on his back while he opened it, pulled out its contents. There was a note and a separate piece of paper with a seal array on it, used for transportation if he guessed correctly, it had been months since he used one of these.

"Oh it's one of those. One can't say he isn't generous and... ugh, I hate that moron. I'd do it for free given who I'm pissing off," muttered Naruto smirking, he had visited the demon realm a couple times only because of a badgering Kyubi, but he met a few of the _higher_ demons and he didn't like any of them bar one clan.

"_Fine, let's get this over with then. Kowtowing to other clans is beneath me,"_ stated Kyubi confidently while Naruto rolled his eyes and cut the mental link to him.

"No wonder the Kitsune clan is in the state its in," muttered Naruto as he sighed, he stood up and activated the array on the paper disappearing as it enveloped him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rias watched in surprised as the double doors to the hall burst open and a guard flew in and landed on the ground unconscious.

A single person was walking into the hall like it was nothing important. He had a rough and dark tan which could only be from being in a desert for years, three whisker marks adorned his cheeks, with radiant blue eyes that was like seeing an ocean, short but slightly spiky blond hair with a braid on the left side of his face. He wore a tan coat with orange markings on it, a black tank-top, tan pants held up by an orange sash across his waist, he had bandages wrapped around his fingers and hands which acted as gloves, three primitive looking bracelets could be seen on his wrists, he also had on dark gray boots.

"Who do you think you are?!" shouted Raiser to the intruder while putting his arm in front of her, as if to prevent the person from getting close to her.

"You won't be alive long enough to remember my name," stated the intruder seriously, before four Phoenix guards blocked his path, "And now I have a question for you. If being powerless is so wrong, does having power make you right?" he asked before vanishing from sight and almost instantly the four guards fell to the ground unconscious.

"What's happening?"

"Rias-dono, what is this?"

Everyone in the room was bulging with questions when a calm voice stood apart from the rest, "I prepared this," stated the voice, it belong to a red haired man whom she immediately recognized as her brother, Sirzechs.

"Onii-sama," said Rias surprised her brother would be here.

"Sirzecha-sama, you don't need to bother with-" started Raiser but he was cut off by a rock hitting him on the side of his head.

"Raiser," said Sirzechs holding back from snickering at the already healing bruise on the side of Raiser's head, "I watched the Rating Game out of curiosity. Probably because you were up against my little sister, who not only had no past experience, but whose army was less than half the size and aptitude of yours," explained the Demon Lord calmly though it seemed his words rubbed the Phoenix Heir the wrong way.

"Were you dissatisfied with the game?" questioned Raiser glaring daggers at her elder brother.

"If he didn't like it all he has to do is say the word and the very existence of the Rating Game disappears," stated the intruder seriously, "The more likely cause is he's proposing an interruption."

"Exactly," said Sirzechs looking over at the blond, "I would like to see you use your Kitsune blood with my own eyes. Grayfia told me a little about it."

The were murmurs all over the hall as the Kitsune Clan of the Underworld was nearly extinct. There were less than a handful of the clan alive and they weren't particularly easy to find.

"Kitsune versus Phoenix," said the intruder musing the words before shrugging, "If you want to make it a formal ass-kicking, it's all the same to me," he added not bothered with the change.

Sirzechs smirked and asked, "Well then, kitsune, what would you like if you win? Wealth? Or absolute beauty? Now, say anything."

"One can find wealth in anything, it merely depends on the person's perspective. I already have good looks if I'm going by the looks a lot of these women are giving me," said the blond who seemed amused at the very question, "Nothing." His word sparked surprise and shock out of everyone in the room, even _she_ was amazed he picked nothing. It wasn't every day that one of the Four Satans would offer _anything_ as a reward.


	8. Chapter 8

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto walked the halls of the ancient Assassin Castle, Masyaf. It was desolate, quiet... sad. The castle was in ruins and its former tenants were no longer alive and to his knowledge, he was the only living Assassin as his own Mentor passed on a couple months ago and his Mentor was the only reason he knew of this place, otherwise he would never have known how or where to find it as the castle no longer went by Masyaf as its name.

"This is where we began..." muttered Naruto taking a deep breathe, "And it shall be here that the Assassin's start anew. Mentor could not restore the Order due to... several things, but I will attempt it and hope I can restore what was lost." he cracked a smile and added, "Should give him some peace of mind and allow him to rest peacefully." he looked around and sweatdropped, "But first I'm going to need money to fix this place up, deal with those mercenaries and bandits in the village below and recruit new Assassin's that I will need to... teach."

Naruto frowned as he remembered his mentor, he sighed and walked outside, "And I had to come during _winter_..." he growled as he rubbed his shoulders, "I couldn't _wait_ a few months until spring or even summer. Nooo, I had to come when it was snowing." he added as he headed through the courtyard and to the village just outside of Masyaf's gate, "I'm talking to myself again, I've been alone for a few weeks to many." he muttered to himself as he trudged through the snow.

XxxxxxxxxX

Naruto walked through the village silently, what people were around were silent as they walked on, there wasn't anyone standing around and talking, not that he blamed them, it was pretty cold outside and it was snowing, though he could feel an oppressive feeling bearing down on him which bothered him some.

He frowned as a group of four bandits chased after a dark haired young woman, Naruto silently followed after them. They chased the woman into a dead end and Naruto smiled a bit seeing that she pulled a dagger from under her clothes to defend herself against them.

Naruto gave a short whistle which attracted their attention, he threw two of his knives and killed two of the men. The other two charged at him as they took out their weapons.

As they both swung at him, he jumped over both of them using the shoulder of one to dodge their attack, his hidden blade slid out and stabbed the man in the shoulder near the neck. As Naruto landed on his feet, the man hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Damn you!" shouted the remaining man as he attacked Naruto again.

Naruto dodged the man's sword and slashed open the man's neck with his hidden blade. He looked at the woman and said, "The liberation of Masyaf has begun. If you choose to fight, I will train you." he extended his arm out to her and waited silently.

"Thank you for helping me," said the woman politely, "And I would be honored to help you," she added as she grabbed his arm.

"Good," said Naruto glad to hear her say that, "Masyaf Castle, when the sun rises, every day."

"I understand," said the young woman before she left and headed probably for home.

Naruto walked over to the four dead thugs and closed their eyes, "Rest in peace," he said quietly to the four of them before continuing on his way. He knew their buddies would end up coming to look for them and this would be a sufficient warning.

Naruto walked through the snowy village, mostly to see the state of things and to know where everything was and how to get to it easily in case he ever needed to. After a couple hours, he returned back to Masyaf Castle and found a bed that didn't look like it went through hell and back too many times and went to sleep.

XxxxxX

"Come on," said Naruto taunting his new apprentice in the rundown practice ring in Masyaf's courtyard, "If you can't learn to counter, you're that much more easier to hit. Watch what I do and then try to do the same when I attack you."

"Yes, sir," said the young woman, whom he finally learned her name which was Yukiko. She wasn't a quick learner but she was determined.

Naruto waited until she attacked, when she did he dodged by going under her arm and going behind her, then he kicked the back of her legs forcing her to fall on her knees then he swatted the back of her head, "Over time this will be more or less second nature, you'll dodge and counter without even thinking about it. Let's have you try it one more time and then we'll move on teaching you free-running."

She nodded as she stood up and took a defensive stance, "Countering is not about defending, it is about striking and killing your opponent before they hit you. You mostly dodge or deflect their attacks then go in for the kill Yukiko. Now let's start." said Naruto calmly before he threw a punch at her. She blocked it pretty well but didn't try and strike back, "Again."

He punched her again, she blocked it again but did nothing else, and this time he continued with his attack by kneeing her in the gut and sending a punch to her face sending her sprawling on the ground. Naruto stood over her and said, "Have a tight defense and enemy will kick you to loosen your defense, you must counter and attack, counter and attack. Defending is helpful but you cannot defend all the time.

"T-that was dirty and under-handed," muttered Yukiko as she stood up, this time sporting a bruise on the side of her face.

"Laa shay'a waqui'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkin," stated Naruto as he took his position in front of her.

"What?" said Yukiko not understanding what he just said.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted," replied Naruto before attacking her again, this time she dodged his punch and punched him in the stomach, he nodded and said, "Good, you're learning. Now time for you to learn how to free-run. Follow me."

"Yes Mentor," said Yukiko walking behind him.

Naruto stopped and replied, "Please... don't refer to me as that... at least for now. I addressed my master as Mentor and he passed away awhile ago. I'm not ready to be called such. Besides you are my first apprentice and I am not wise enough to be called Mentor. Enough talking, time for you to continue learning." They walked through the gate and he hopped onto the stone fence and then jumped on the roof of the building a few feet below. "Now it is your turn, come down here." Naruto saw her hesitant, but she followed him onto the roof, "Now watch me and see if you can do it." he added before sprinting from his spot to the edge of the roof where he jumped landing on another roof, he continued running until he was three rooftops away from her. He gestured for her to come over and waited.

"Got it," muttered Yukiko before trying to mimic him as she ran across the three separated rooftops.

Naruto watched and she arrived next to him pretty quickly, he took note that she was quite natural and said, "Now try and keep up." he turned around and started running hopping from rooftop to rooftop, then when they ran out of rooftop to run he decided this part of the training was over since if they were seen running around the rooftops by the mercenaries and bandits, it would cause quite a problem he didn't want just yet. After that they returned back to the castle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That's it for training today, each day we'll go a little bit longer than the last so you're body gets used to it to the training more and more. This way we don't go tearing any muscles or other unhappy things." said Naruto as they entered the main hall of the castle.

"We should be fighting those... those pigs down there!" said Yukiko angrily, "All they do is bully people, rape women and girls and kill anyone who tries to stand up to them."

Naruto looked at her and replied, "Then go down there. Take your little dagger and go fight them, you'll die in a useless death that benefits no one or you can stay here, listen, learn and when I decide to promote you above Novice then you can fight until then... as a Novice, you must obey all members of the Order above Novice, which is just me for the moment. Novices are not permitted weapons unless in emergency, your duty for the Assassin Order is to act as a scout or spy. To gather information for missions and assassinations that others in the Order would carry out."

"But-"

"I said I would train you if you wish to fight, that is what I am doing," stated Naruto cutting her off, "Now come with me, I have to fully induct you into the Order."

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

Naruto chuckled as he walked over to a brazier he had lit up when he had awoken a bit before sunrise, "Just because I train you and that you joined, does not mean that's it. To join the Assassin Order is to join it for life. Once you join, there is no abandoning your duty as an Assassin." he said as he brought his hands over the brazier enjoying the heat coming from it, "If you wish to continue training you will have to do this, if not, you leave and return to your life."

He watched for a minute as she thought on it, then she walked over to him, "I will join," she said seriously.

"Good..." said Naruto nodding, "Now let's see if you remember the things I told you this morning, "Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."

"Nothing is true," stated Yukiko filling in what he wanted.

Naruto nodded and said, "Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..."

"Everything is permitted," replied Yukiko staring at him closely.

"We work in the dark to serve the light, we are Assassin," stated Naruto firmly before picking up the tongs sitting in the brazier, "Extend your hand," he added seriously.

"What are those for?" asked Yukiko eying the tongs even as she extended her left hand over the brazier.

Naruto clamped the tongs on her ring finger and answered, "This." he released her finger after a few seconds and placed the tongs back in the burning coal. He watched as her eyes teared up but she didn't make a sound and after a few minutes she seemed alright.

"And now is the leap of faith," said Naruto calmly as he walked over to the planks of wood nearby extending over the cliff. He had gathered a lot of hay earlier as well as the things he needed for the brazier so jumping off these planks would make the perfect spot for the leap of faith part of the induction. He mused that the bandits were _not_ going to be very thrilled about a lot of missing hay from their gathered stolen goods. He looked behind him and pointed to a nearby plank.

Cautiously, Yukiko walked over onto the plank then looked down, she looked over at him like he was nuts. "This is the leap of faith and don't worry too much, just have a little faith," he said before jumping off the plank and like he expected he landed softly in the hay. He always liked taking leaps of faith, they were always fun to him.

Naruto watched silently as she jumped albeit hesitantly and landed right in the hay, "That... was pretty fun," she said as she crawled out of the hay.

"Yes, I enjoy it as well. Also taking leaps of faith is a good way of escaping from guards and hiding, and as your training continues, I'll show how to kill from hiding places. Now follow me, this place needs to be cleaned up a little and I can't do it all myself."

"Okay," said Yukiko following him around and up the cliff back into the castle.

XxxxxX

Once they returned to the castle, Yukiko sweatdropped seeing a few boxes that _were_ out of place in the castle and looked at her teacher, "I had some time to kill before sunrise and I don't think the bandits need _all_ of this stuff and it's better to share right?"

"True... but this will cause a lot of grief for the village," said Yukiko seriously, "Those murderers and rapists will kill a lot of people to make sure nothing like this happens to them."

Naruto smirked and replied, "Then you have your job." he expected her question and already planned for this, he knew he picked a good choice for his first apprentice.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused at his sentence.

"As a Novice it is your duty to gather and send information back here, to headquarters. Go, hide in plain sight amongst the people and when trouble stirs... I'm sure you'll find a way to bring that information to me."

"No weapon?" asked Yukiko calmly.

"Nope. Novices fight with their bare hands and on rare occasions, you are allowed the hidden blade, but the only one around... is mine," answered Naruto seriously as the hidden blade on his left hand extended and slid back into place, "Once things get organized a little in the castle and I find the forge in this place, I can make you an apprentice robe and a hidden blade. Besides if you stay hidden Yukiko, you need not fight and if you get into a fight... run. If you disappear from your enemy's sight, enter a hiding a place and wait. If they can't find you, they can't fight you."

"I understand," said Yukiko before leaving to go watch the village.

While she watched the village Naruto intended to... upgrade the inside of Masyaf, starting by cleaning the main hall, throwing out the ruined books and broken bookshelves, he mused they'd serve as decent items to make for other braziers and any fireplaces he might find in the castle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	9. Chapter 9

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Life in the world... is about to change._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kushina laid back against the wall as she sat on her bed, she just finished her day and now she was resting. Since she had the time now, she was going to read a book from her clan, it was sent to her a few days ago from someone, the package never said who it was from, but she guessed someone picked through the ruins of her homeland and as she was the only _known_ Uzumaki around, probably decided to send it to her as it would have little value to anyone else, though she was a little surprised that she didn't get a letter asking her to pay for it.

She opened the book and started to read, it was a bit hard to follow at first but she soon understood it, the book explained the very beginnings of her clan, an extremely valuable book to her or any other Uzumaki and indeed, very little value to other people unless you were a scholar or something. Though the book also had a small necklace, it wasn't anything special so she had it around her wrist as she liked to look at it often.

As she read she started learning more and more secrets that she thought were ridiculous. She discovered that her clan, the Uzumaki were from Tiazu no Kuni, the destroyed wasteland in the west that the Rikudo Sennin destroyed. History had stated that _no one_ from that country escaped and that if they did, the world would be enslaved to Mages again.

After reading a bit more she came upon the end of the book though it was only half-way through the entire thing, which she could only guess that whoever wrote it either died or was killed before it could be finished, she sighed as she read the last page.

_The war occurred pretty much as had been predicted by mages. The details are trivial and pointless... the reasons? As always, purely human ones..._

_Tiazu no Kuni was wiped clean of life, a great cleansing. A spark struck by human hands... that quickly raged out of control._

_Spears of fire rained from the skies, countries were swallowed in flames and fell beneath the boiling oceans. Our people were almost extinguished, their lives quickly becoming part of the background scenery of the world._

_Few survived the devastation. Some had been fortunate enough to reach safety. Taking shelter in Tetsu no Kuni a close ally of the Mages where they were free to begin their lives again._

_The Uzumaki clan has claimed that they are descended from Tiazu no Kuni, they hold that their founder and ancestor, one known merely as the first mage, once saved the world from a great evil. According to legend it came from the far west, it corrupted all it touched, twisting men inside turning them into beasts._

_Only through the bravery of the first mage was the Evil destroyed... but in so doing, he lost many of his friends and suffered greatly, sacrificing much of himself to save others. When he at last returned to the home he fought so hard to protect, the Mages were almost completely destroyed by shinobi. In one battle, he fought and killed the Rikudo Sennin, but the Sage sealed the first mage as he died to ensure that Mages could not arise again._

_Forsaken by the world, the Uzumaki wandered, they traveled far to the east, until they came upon a large island. There they founded a small village, Uzushio, where they live even now. It's whirlpools sheltering it from the outside world, but the scars from their past have not healed..._

_Kushina stared at the last page as she read it twice to make sure she wasn't reading it wrong or anything. The rumors she heard when she was little... were... right? The Uzumaki clan and even herself were... mages or rather descendants of mages? "If this is true... no one can learn about it," she muttered as she knew that if anyone found out that her clan was linked to mages, she'd be killed for being of the same blood and then any Uzumaki that survived would be hunted down and killed as well._

_"Oh, but someone did learn, Jinchuuriki-san," said a voice coldly, Kushina looked towards the source and saw a man in a black cloak with an orange and black mask with only one eye hole by the door. Kushina went to strike at the man but she had the wind knocked out of her and soon blacked out._

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_Kushina opened her eyes slowly, she neck and stomach felt sore, she looked around and saw the seal that was holding the Kyubi was covering her body and strands of the seal were tied around a series of rocks acting as rope._

_"W-what... are you going to do?" asked Kushina looking at the one who brought her to this place._

_"I'm going to take Kyubi and use it to destroy Konoha," answered the man seriously as he looked at her, "Now... come out, Kyubi." stated the man as Kushina felt her seal rip itself apart as the Bijuu was being pulled out._

_Kushina gritted her teeth in pain and saw a blackish blob coming out of her stomach as the red chakra cloak covered her body, the pain was horrendous then it was gone and she fell on the stone below her, exhausted as her entire body felt like splitting apart._

_She looked up as the man started to walk away then froze as she saw Minato, the Hokage of her village appearing in front of the man, "H-hold it," muttered Kushina getting onto her knees and struggling to stand._

_"Oh... you left her alive?" she heard Minato say to the man, "Well Uzumaki do have a long lifespan," he added before shrugging._

_The man turned around to her and said, "Uzumaki Shinobi are truly impressive, but you're going to die now, by the Kyubi." Kushina froze as she saw the Bijuu's massive paw already heading toward her and closed her eyes as she waited for it to squish her, but after a few seconds when it should have crushed her, she only her eyes and saw a huge humanoid being made of... something holding the Kyubi's paw._

_"Holy shit that took forever," stated a voice coming from the large odd being, "One thousand years... one thousand years, I've been waiting for this moment." Kushina winced as she saw the Kyubi swat the thing. Where it's claws hit she could see shiny crystal-like substance that the being apparently used for armor, "You're really ____pissing __me off. I'm going to rip those fucking arms right off your body again." And true to the voice's word, it did rip off the Bijuu's arms causing Kushina to stare at it with her mouth gaping wide. ____'It's by far a lot smaller than the Kyubi... how is it kicking the Bijuu's ass?'__ she thought as the Bijuu towered over ____everything__ even the large being the voice came out from. The weird machine... rock thing was only the size of probably a four-story building so she was very confused._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Made this years ago... excuse the cliche-ness...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Naruto?" asked Ami entering their shared apartment, she had found his boots at the door which had prompted her to call for him.

"Yeah?" came the blond's voice from deeper in the apartment.

Ami went to the bedroom and found him curled into a ball on the crappy mattress, "No one's seen you for _two_ weeks, what's up with that?" she asked as she used to see him everyday.

"I went to work at a village outside Konoha, I'm exhausted and I'm behind on my sleep" said the blond tiredly.

"Alright, get off your bed and stop being depressed. Everyone's going to have some fun today," said Ami trying to perk him up.

"Have fun," replied the blond turning over and trying to go back to sleep.

Ami climbed into his bed and said, "When I say everyone, that includes you. There's life outside our apartment, I know it's hard for you to believe but you're only going to see it if you get out." she smiled as he turned his head to look at her.

"No thanks I'm going to sleep," replied Naruto closing his eyes to rest.

Ami sighed and said, "Don't tell me I have to force you." she folded her arms, he was being stubborn again.

"Sorry," he stated as he pulled the blanket over his head.

Ami got out of the bed and scowled at the blond teenager, "Alright then, he's resisting!" Fuki and Hanabi entered as they had came with her, they jumped on the bed just to annoy the blond enough to get him up. Ami joined them into trying to wake the blond up more but after a few minutes they squealed as Naruto caught them.

While Hanabi was a Hyuga and the future heir to the clan, it only took Naruto a week to thaw out her attitude, not being a ninja and unable to use chakra correctly paid off pretty well against a Hyuga. While she was still mostly bossy and arrogant, you could stand to be around her now at least.

"I'm tired and now since you couldn't leave me alone, you're staying as well," stated the blond tiredly as he trapped them. Ami was trapped on his chest by his legs wrapping around her as his arms held Fuki and Hanabi.

"What were you doing for two weeks, Naru-kun?" asked Fuki looking at him curiously.

Naruto looked at her, he kissed her nose causing her to blush, "I was in a village working as a guard and being trained. I'm only here for today then I go back to continue as a guard, I was going to ask Ami if she wanted to move there later tonight but..." he scowled at them, "You three had to jump into the beast's bed and annoy him until he woke up."

"What happened to you wanting to be the Hokage? You used to shout that to anyone who looked at you," said Hanabi knowing that it was the blond's dream for years on end.

"I failed the exam twice so I went to another direction. I can't be Hokage but being a guard of a town isn't so bad either, it's never boring, that's for sure." replied Naruto awake and quite pleased with himself that he caught them.

"But if you guys move to another village or a town then we can't see each other as often, that's no fair," said Fuki voicing the concern of everyone.

Naruto nodded he already knew that would come up, _'It's... risky but I won't know unless I ask it.'_ he thought still having a mental debate with himself. "I know that," he said quietly, "I'd miss you and Hanabi everyday. Ami can't exactly wake me up without the two of you."

"Hey, I can throw a bucket of water on you," threatened the purple haired girl glaring at him.

Naruto paled and said, "Correction, she can't wake me up pleasurably like the three of you can together." he sighed, "I guess I should ask instead of arguing with myself. Would you two move as well?" Naruto asked it that was as Ami still didn't say she was moving with him or not and he didn't want to force it on her either.

"But what about our parents...?" asked Hanabi, she had a point, they weren't orphans like him and Ami were which brought up that problem and the Hyuga clan wasn't very ecstatic about anything that didn't make them powerful.

"Forget that, we're genin already. Ami too. If we leave without the... what was it... a month or so for resigning to go all the way through, they'll send hunter-nin after us," said Fuki bringing up the biggest problem for the three of them.

"Well I have papers from my captain about that problem for Ami, but it might work for you two... I'm not sure though," said Naruto unsure if it would work for all three when it was only made for one person. He let them go and sat up, "I'm not leaving Konoha until tomorrow afternoon. I won't be able to return for a month or two after that. You don't have to rush to a decision, if you can't decide by the time I leave tomorrow I'll come back in a month or two for a couple of days. Can I go back to sleep? I never get more than a few hours a sleep at the barracks." They stared at him, "I thought so," he added sadly before getting up from the bed.

Naruto slowly put his equipment and armor on that he wore before he laid down a couple hours ago, he wasn't phased by the three girls in his room, they'd seen him change more often than not, "I'll go or do whatever you three want today. While I got paid a little during my two weeks in training, don't rob me blind." said Naruto as he finished hooking his sword onto his waist.

Instead of just his pants on he now wore a blue long-sleeved shirt, a dark blue open leather jacket, connected to the jacket was two leather flaps to protect his legs, it reached around him except in his front. He also wore black fingerless gloves and had a pair of earphones around his neck. There was the angered face of a fox in bright red on the back of his jacket.

"What no one bribed you?" joked Hanabi smiling at him, her smile was pretty cute and was rare, "Skirt boy."

"Twelve did actually," replied Naruto, "I refused all of them, two got killed, the others were imprisoned... and it's not a skirt, it's attached to my jacket, it's sort of a coat when they're connected. The guard doesn't have much of a 'uniform' as we're underfunded by the noble who rules over the town, the only thing that will identify us is this coat I'm wearing."

"...That took the fun out of calling you names," said Hanabi sighing as Fuki, Ami and her stood up from the bed, "But watching you change into it wasn't bad, so it's even. Since you'll be gone for awhile, let's take the day slowly and just enjoy it."

"She's right, we should," said Fuki nodding, "But let's not forget to have some fun."

"Exactly," stated Ami as she leaned on Naruto's shoulder. The other two girls grabbed onto each of his arms then proceeded to drag him out of the house.

Once they got outside they met face to face with an Anbu, _'...I never should have gotten out of that bed'_ thought Naruto groaning inwardly. "Hokage-sama wants to see you." the Anbu touched his shoulder and they all disappeared with the Anbu.

Naruto covered his mouth after arriving wherever the Anbu took them, he had to keep from throwing up as he was not ever going to be used to any sort of traveling at a ninja's speed. Once his stomach was back in its proper place, he walked into the Hokage's office ignoring both the Anbu and the secretary sitting outside the door.

Inside there was a pink haired teenager and of course the Hokage, they seemed to be in the middle of talking, Naruto recognized the pink haired girl quickly and said, "Hello Megurine-san." she smiled and waved at him as he looked at the Hokage, "What did you want... aside from making me revisit my dinner from last night, jiji?"

"I'm sorry Luka-san, Naruto..." The Hokage trailed off not knowing how many words to put it in.

"I know, Hokage-sama. Naruto-kun and I have met before a week ago in a town. He was one of the few that was ordered to guard me while I stayed in the town... and he was the only one to actually _guard_ me and was pretty rude about it."

Naruto looked at her and stated, "You could be the Daimyo, but that means nothing to me, Megurine-san, I was ordered to guard you, no more and no less." he looked back at the Hokage, "Now are you going to explain or can I leave?"

The Hokage looked at Luka who merely smiled, "It's alright, I'm still used to him so I can wait." she said amused at the blond's antics.

"Nice guests you brought along... Ami, Fuki and... Hanabi if I remember from your files correctly," said the Hokage looking at the three girl's who reattached themselves to Naruto after his small episode. "You've been missing for two weeks Naruto. I'm a little worried."

"...you aren't going to hump my leg either are you?" asked Naruto dryly as the three holding him were damn close to it when they woke him up. The Hokage shook his head slowly as well as giving him a awkward expression, "I'm a guard at one of the towns some distance away from Konohagakure. I only returned to gather my possessions and ask if my girls wanted to move with me. I was going to bring this up either early tomorrow or in a few months when they decided but you and everyone else seem to plan otherwise for me." Naruto pulled a paper out of one of his pockets, "This is a paper from my Captain for Ami but if you could I'd like it for all three, _if_ they agree."

The Sandaime took the paper and looked over it, he smiled a little and said, "Yes, it _is_ for one person... your captain seems to know a lot of ninja law. I can agree to this for all three of them if they agree despite the problems I will have with their families... and clan," he looked up at Naruto, "While I am a bit disappointed you didn't become a shinobi, I hope you have a good life as a town guard Naruto."

"Thank you, Megurine-san," said Naruto happily as she was giving him her latest album that came out, "If there's anything I can do, you know where to find me and how." apparently the blond didn't listen to anything the Hokage had said.

Luka giggled and replied, "I know. Thank you again."

Naruto turned around feeling burning glares, he saw the three girls glaring at him just as he thought they were doing, "You three are my girls. Megurine-san and I don't know each other that way and aren't even close to getting there."

"You misunderstand," said Hanabi smiling sweetly, though the smile held an entirely different meaning to the blond, "We're not angry... but _if_ you did have a relationship with her. We want time with you too, so take us out or pay the price."

Naruto nodded, he learned the three of them were very, very possessive when it came to him. It started with Ami, then Hanabi and Fuki in the end. Each time a different girl wanted to date him, They'd get together without him and _discuss_ it, he tended to avoid those discussions. None of them liked it when he was nice to other girls but them either.

"He's likes the music, from what the other guards told me and what I saw, he wears those earphones while he's on duty," said Luka imagining the blond on his guard patrol or station.

"Right... I think we're done here, let's go," said Naruto as he pocketed the disc and left the office.

XxxxxX

The four of them spent the day walking around the village mostly spending time together at the few rare spots of nature that still lived in the walls of the village. "Ne, Naruto-kun, your sword is glowing... why is that?" asked Hanabi as the sword glowed every so often and noticed it unlike the other two.

Naruto closed his eyes and said, "Come with me for a moment," he opened his eyes and showed them atop the Hokage Mountain. As far as nearly everyone was concerned it was an impassable mountain once you past the faces of the Hokage.

It took them two hours to reach the Hokage faces, he walked through a small, very hard to see walkway, it would only allow one person at a time to fit through. Naruto squeezed through easy of enough and after a few minutes, Ami, Hanabi and Fuki came through. What laid before them was ruins of a city or what was left of it which wasn't much. There was only a few pillars and maybe a couple of very torn down stone houses that barely even a wall survived the years. A huge black ball covered in odd vines was sitting at the top of a hill.

"This was once a prosperous town, it was centered around the Remnant of Peace. The Rubber soul." said Naruto knowing the likely outcome of what happened to the city.

As they walked up to it Ami asked, "Was there a war?" she asked unable to imagine anything but that to destroy a town to the state that even its ruins were barely left behind and hidden to everyone including Konoha which was more or less built right on top of it.

Naruto shook his head, "No." he said seriously, "The one the Remnant was bound to passed away," he added sadly, "The world is filled with countless remnants. No two look alike or share the same power... but they have one thing in common."

They stopped in front of the black orb, "And that is?" questioned Fuki as the three were curious about it. They were even more curious as to what a Remnant even was.

Naruto looked at them and answered, "When a Remnant is _not_ bound to a soul, it calls forth disastrous misfortune. This calamity is known as 'The Collapse'." he unsheathed his sword, it had several glowing blue and red marks on the blade that pulsed with a life of their own, "This is an equipment type Remnant, it's bound to me and no one else can use it. This thing can't produce much of a Collapse if it even could call one forth." he sheathed it again.

"What is a Remnant and how come we've never heard of it?" asked Hanabi as all they girls stared at him for answers.

Naruto shrugged, "Remnants vary in size, they differ in appearance and power, some have powers that would make even a demon pale in comparison, but they are all hidden. Every so often, the remnants trigger a collapse, that too varies on what happens. Some summon monsters, demons or whatever. Some bury themselves or explode destroying everything around it, but remaining unharmed. I know of a lot but I've only seen three." Instead of sounding like the usual blond teen they loved so much, he sounded like an old scholar giving a history lesson, they found it endearing the he seemed to care about the stuff as they never even knew existed. _'We need to get out more,'_ was the one thought on their minds after he finished talking.

"And if they're so powerful how come we haven't heard of them and the hidden villages aren't looking for them?" persisted Hanabi very curious as to why no one would look for this powerful artifacts.

Naruto shrugged again and replied, "I don't know. Maybe they see a Remnant and don't even think that's what it is. The days of Samurai are dead and ninja are too self-centered and proud of their jutsu to even _think_ about any other sources of power."

"...Ne, Na-chan," said Fuki staring at the orb curiously and using his girlish nickname much to his chagrin, "You said this thing could be... bound to a person. How would you do that? Do you just touch or what?"

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Nah, that's close though. A Remnant must be in its Luminescence, basically it starts shining, the time of Luminescence depends on the remnant, some last for a few minutes to several months. Only those that are not bound have luminescence, you place your hand over it and _will_ it to be bound to you. That's what I did to my sword."

Naruto noticed the orb and the web-like vines encasing it starting to glow, plant-like creature's starting erupting out of the ground, "It's triggered another Collapse," he said unsheathing his sword again as he was the only one with any weapon since the three girls didn't bring their weapon pouches. They all looked at him as they never heard him so scared before, but unknown to them Naruto experienced two Collapses before and neither went well for him.

Naruto thrust his sword at two of the plant creatures and two small balls of electricity jumped off his blade and slammed into them, once the balls hit the plant creatures fell to the ground, dead.

"I thought you didn't know any jutsu!" shouted Ami as they hid behind him, none of them could harm these things even as genin they didn't know anything that would be useful against the plant things.

"It's not a jutsu. I carry a crystal that allows me to learn and use magic arts," replied Naruto using the same tactic on the rest that got within a few feet, his only problem was the one plant-like monster that was slightly bigger than the rest, "For Kami's sake, you really need to learn how the world outside of a hidden village works." He pointed his sword up to the sky and a powerful shearing gust of wind blew at the biggest monster until it fell off part of the mountain far down to the ground below. "Aw, he took a little tumble off the cliff," stated Naruto before he started laughing finding it amusing.

"That's cruel," said Hanabi smirking, "But it was funny." she and the two others giggled at the blond's childish words.

"Is something wrong Na-chan?" asked Fuki seeing Naruto confused as it looked like he was trying to hear something.

"That's no village alarm," said Naruto as he sheathed his sword and ran back towards Konoha, the three girls followed him, curious about his words. Once they were back above the Hokage monument, there were several shinobi bouncing around all over the village heading towards the gate. Naruto didn't say anything to them or even wait as he quickly decided to get to the gate of the village.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto arrived at the gate and saw guardsman from his town huddled together in a shield barrier as the ninja around them kept trying to penetrate their shields. Normally jutsu would be effective against their armor as fire would melt them and or roast the people in the armor, but over the years certain crystals and metals were placed into armor nowadays that prevented jutsu from affecting them much if at all, but flesh still burned and felt heat.

Again, he heard the silent howl of the horn one of them was blowing, it was obviously meant to attract his attention as only the town guard could hear it as they were trained hear its near silent blast.

Naruto dived forward and used his Remnant to create a translucent shield, every remnant could do it mostly to shield themselves from any outside force that would be able to damage or destroy it but it would only last until his sword didn't feel either it or him were being threatened.

"Nice fucking welcome," stated one of the guardsmen as they dispersed their barrier completely safe in the larger shield, "This is why ninja are bastards!"

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto ignoring the insult which would include his three girls as they were ninja at the moment.

"Captain sent us to get you back earlier, then the next we know it's a ninja blitzkrieg. The noble house of Mikato was assassinated hours ago, the captain made our asses rush here to get you. He only sent three of us as he needs _everyone_ to be in town and on high alert. The towns people are already restless because of it."

"Understood," replied Naruto seriously, he turned around to look at his three girls, "Sorry I have to go back earlier. I'll see you all later."

Fuki, Ami and Hanabi walked into the shield and grabbed ahold of him, "No you won't see us later," stated Ami glaring at him, she looked at the others who nodded.

"We're coming with you," said the trio in unison, their voices were firm about it as well. _'Ah... I hate it when they're like this... they get stubborn,'_ he thought as he didn't like them when they were either angry or very serious, but in this case he enjoyed it.

"Alright, but none of us will be able to take our stuff, so it'll all be left behind," said Naruto seriously as he didn't have time to wait patiently for them to get their things or time to even get his own, not that Ami or him had a lot of things.

"We have you, that's all," stated Fuki smugly, "Besides if we're leaving the village, I don't think Hanabi's clan is going to be thrilled to find out that information. Hanabi's clan will probably force that seal on her before she leaves then once outside the gate activate it and kill her."

"I wouldn't put it past the Elders," said Hanabi seriously, not even going to defend her own clan as she knew they would actually do it.

"The peanut gallery is getting restless, let's go," stated one of the guardsmen looking around at the shinobi around them, "Preferably before the shield goes down." he added seriously.

Naruto looked at Fuki, he never really understood her, being the only one who survived her clan's massacre. She was a real bitch after that, only when he continuously kicked her into a pond did she even talk to him albeit with very unkind words. _'though as the last of her clan, I think she might have lingering feelings to this place'_ he thought, he raised an eyebrow as the shield disappeared around them.

"Let's go," said Naruto not liking all the stares at them.

As they headed out of the village, two Anbu squads blocked their path, "Sorry but we cannot allow the last Uchiha or a Hyuga to leave this village," stated a voice behind them. Naruto looked behind him and saw his least favorite person in the world, Danzou.

One of his fellow guardsmen stepped up and stated, "You have no jurisdiction over the guardsmen of Otoima or _any_ ninja as you are not a Kage. Law twenty, paragraph four. The Daimyo or any noble of this country can order a hidden village to hand over _any_ shinobi they want hired as a guard or adviser. Failure to do so allows the Daimyo to order the complete annihilation of that hidden village. You _will_ abide by the law set by the Daimyo. You have no right to have your village in this country, you are _allowed_ to have it here by the grace of the Daimyo and he can destroy you on a whim, _ninja._"

"Who's he?" asked Fuki surprised anyone aside from Naruto actually had the balls to stand up to Danzou.

"My lieutenant, he takes up after the captain's demeanor and he's read just about every law that's been created, he's not the best when provoked," answered Naruto interested in what was going to happen, "He also hates ninja." the three girls sweatdropped, "But he doesn't know you, he doesn't let his hatred for ninja override how he acts toward people, his wife is a former ninja also."

They watched as Danzou remained silent as the two glared at each other for a few minutes, "I thought so," stated the lieutenant calmly before he turned around, "Move out." he ordered and immediately Naruto, Fuki, Hanabi, Ami and the other guardsmen started walking, slightly more scared of him than the ninja.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This was originally going to be a full story but... nope. Since it's here, it's just going to be another drabble. I may, however continue it some time in the future once I'm able to clear up things in this and another story I'm working on.

Summary: Naruto leaves with the Hokage to Suna as the Sandaime renews the alliance between the two hidden villages. He learns puppetry accidentally from an old, run-down clan district while exploring Suna. When he returns back to Konoha he learns that the Ichiraku's were killed for being 'friendly' toward him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto stared at his favorite place in Konoha, the one place he loved and there were people who cared about him... and it was burnt to a crisp. Ichiraku Ramen was nothing but burnt wood and metal. He was speechless as he stared at it, he just couldn't believe it was burnt down of all things. "Look at that," he heard someone nearby say, "The demon found out its demon-loving playmates have got their just dues."

_'J-just because it's burnt down doesn't mean that Nee-chan and oji-san are hurt,'_ thought Naruto wondering if the two were okay, he hoped they were, _'Maybe I can ask jiji if he knows where they live so I can see if their okay or if he knows they're okay,' _he added mentally before running off to find the Hokage to do just that. Teuchi and Ayame were basically family to him, they even celebrated his birthday when no one else did. It was his top concern to know if they were okay or not.

XxxxxX

"Hey Jiji, do you know what happened to Teuchi-oji and Ayame-nee?" asked Naruto barging into the Hokage's office, of which the Anbu guarding the door and the secretary were quite used to by know and simply didn't bother yelling at the boy. Especially since the boy was about to hear some bad news.

The Sandaime looked up from the scroll he was reading, it was regarding the very same topic the young blond just brought up. _'How... do I break this to him?'_ thought Hiruzen not really sure how to break it to the young boy easily. _'...well this is Naruto, he won't believe it's true unless he sees it for himself,'_ he added mentally before standing up, "Come with me Naruto... I'll show you to the Ichiraku's," he said as he picked up his hat and put it on before walking out of his office with the blond.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hiruzen stood silently in front of two freshly dug graves, "I'm sorry Naruto..." muttered Hiruzen quietly as the ten year old fell to his knees in shock after reading the tombstones. He didn't know what to say to Naruto, he wanted to say something, but he knew nothing he said was going to make it easier on the young boy who found out that the only two people aside from himself that Naruto considered family were killed only days earlier.

Hiruzen put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I know, Naruto-kun. It's pretty hard when it happens. You think 'If only I had done it differently.' Your head is filled with all the regrets. There is only one thing that we who are left behind have to do. Never forget them and remember them always," he said firmly, but kindly to the boy, "There's no need to hold back. Go ahead and cry, Naruto-kun. Tears we shed for those we love is never something to be ashamed about," he added quietly and almost as if he opened a valve on a pipe Naruto started crying on the two graves and screaming as he continued to cry.

Hiruzen took a few steps back before turning around and walking out of the graveyard. Naruto needed time alone and some space. He'd deal with the academy so they wouldn't punish him for missing out on any days.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two days later

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"A grave robber?" questioned Hiruzen looking at a chunin who just reported the incident, it was a serious concern, especially if it was anyone with a bloodline or jounin and Anbu rank. And even, he did _not_ appreciate _anyone_ digging up and disturbing the deceased for whatever reason. Even in some criminal cases, he was extremely loathe to exhume any corpses that were already formally buried. He was not going to tolerate anyone who would commit such a heinous act, "What graves and what... or who is missing?" he asked staring straight into the chunin's eyes if only to scare the man half to death to tell the truth.

"Two graves, Hokage-sama," stated the chunin quickly, "As for what was taken... from one of the graves there is nothing missing. The other grave is completely empty aside from the coffin. It was... the Ichiraku family graves, Hokage-sama. The young girl, Ayame's body is gone."

"Put an alert out in the village. I want to find out who would _dare_ desecrate someone's grave and when they are found. Bring them straight to me. Alive," growled Hiruzen furious that someone in the village, possibly even the person or people who killed the family would go so far as to dig them up to further abuse them. _'...Oh Kami... What's Naruto going to do when he finds out someone decided to dig up the two?'_ he asked knowing that it was not going to be a _happy_ Naruto he saw when the blond found out about it. Whoever dug up the family and stole the young girl's corpse had better hope that they were brought before him instead of being found out by Naruto.

While the boy was only ten, he did hold the Kyubi no Kitsune and given that the blond's anger would reach its peak at the news, he could only guess that the Kyubi's chakra would be come about from it and that spelled bad news for everyone.

XxxxxX

Hiruzen stood atop of the the Hokage Tower staring at the village as if the grave-robber would just _pop_ up in front of him. It had been almost an entire day and nothing. The Police Force and even his Anbu came up with squat. _'I swear I won't rest until I find you, you son of a bitch. The poor girl died before her time, was abused before being killed and _now_ you... whoever you are dares to continue this horrible chain of abuse by stealing her body.'_ he thought growing more furious by the minute. There were few things that he, the Hokage, the Kami no Shinobi was emotional about... messing with the dead was one of them and he was not ashamed to admit it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two weeks Later

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hiruzen grumbled under his breath as the grave robber had not been caught and it irked him to no end. He honestly could believe that the person was somewhere laughing their ass off while he was seething. Along with the grave-robber, the police force was next to useless in finding the killer of the two and there had been a spring of murders almost everyday in the last two weeks of various people that even _he_ had to give his attention to them instead of leaving it to the police force.

He was becoming more worried about Naruto since the blond had yet to come out of his apartment. He wondered if the boy even knew about the Ichiraku girl's body being taken. He supposed he should check up on Naruto and at least make sure he was going okay. He sighed as he used shunshin to arrive in front of Naruto's apartment door.

Hiruzen knocked on the door and tried opening the door as he usually did, but it was locked, which was odd. Naruto usually never locked the door, "Naruto, are you okay?" he asked raising his voice a little loud so it would get through the door. A few seconds later he heard movement, the lock on the door slide and the door open all the way to reveal a white haired girl looking annoyed, "What?" she asked glaring at him. The girl was wearing a black kimono with red petals looking like they were falling down decorating it. It make her hair, being white stand out immensely. He noticed her hair was clipped with a hairpin and made to give it a wild look, it looked fitting in his opinion. Though he could do without her purple eyes digging into him.

"Who are you?" asked Hiruzen not knowing anyone in the village with white hair or even a girl like this being friends with Naruto. Though the girl in front of him _did_ look vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it."And where's Naruto," he added looking over her shoulder into the apartment... until she moved in his way.

"Shizu and Naruto is taking a nap. Bye," she said before closing the door without hesitation in his face.

_'This is the first time that someone has shut the door in my face and it wasn't Biwa,'_ thought the Sandaime not _too_ bothered by the act, mostly surprised. "Okay, we'll do this the hard way," he said as he pulled a key out of his robe and unlocked the door. He opened and walked in, "No locked door is going to stop me... especially when I own the spare key," he added a little smug as he put the key in a pocket on his robe and walked further into the apartment but stopped when he stepped into the living room which was just past a shutter for the main entrance of the apartment. What he saw in the living was a skeleton, various metal, wooden and other materials he wasn't sure of what they were made of lying all over the ground. _'Naruto. W-what the hell have you been doing here?'_ thought Hiruzen as he was very concerned about what he was seeing.

"Is it common to enter another's house without permission?" questioned a voice calmly causing Hiruzen to turn around and see a girl with long white hair wearing a white kimono decorated with light pink flowers, her blue eyes staring at him in what appeared to be boredom. The most important thing he noticed was that the girl's face was eerily similar to Shizu's.

"Considering I know the young man who lives here and I run the village here. Yes, it's quite common for me to just enter a house if I want to," he stated calmly which was only half true, but he hoped she didn't know that. "And you are?" he asked wondering about her name.

"Reika," answered the girl before turning on her heel and walking down the hallway to the only bedroom in the apartment. "Come along, old man. Naruto should be awake by now if Shizu had anything to say about it."

Hiruzen frowned as he followed the girl. He had a lot of questions for Naruto, the least of which being the skeleton and the other things in the living room.

Reika opened the door and Hiruzen had to stop himself from getting a nosebleed from seeing seven girls lying next to and even on the blond ten year old who was waking up.

All the girls mostly had white hair, though two had blond hair and aside from Reika, another had black hair. And... again, they're faces were almost similar that it scared the crap out of him, "Naruto, you've been your apartment for two weeks and when I come to check on you... There's not only a bunch of odd girls here, but a skeleton lying in your living room. I'd like you to start explaining," he said seriously as he narrowed his eyes on the awakening blond.

"I'll put Nee-chan back jiji," said Naruto quietly, avoiding looking the Hokage in the eyes, "I just... needed her for something."

"And what is this _something_," questioned Hiruzen wanting a very good explanation from him. Now he saw why no one could find the _grave robber_, because it was the one person, the _only_ person in Konoha that could not only outrun Konoha Anbu, but outwit them as well. Something the entire Anbu Corps was embarrassed to admit to anyone. Hiruzen watched as Naruto fidgetted then looked at the girls around him, "Naruto, tell me," he added sternly, deciding to coax the blond into talking.

"I used the stuff I learned in Suna to make Shizu, Reika, Noa, Miko, Seka, Maaya, Hachi and Anzu. They're from Nee-chan... and in a way, they are Nee-chan but they're also themselves," stated Naruto staring down at the bed since it was in the way of the floor, "I... didn't want to lose Nee-chan and now I have a lot of Nee-chan's and no one will take them away from me," he said firmly as he looked up and stared straight into the Hokage's eyes with determination.

Hiruzen inwardly sighed, he didn't think that the death of the Ichiraku family would have caused Naruto to lose a few marbles. To go as far as to create Suna's forbidden _human_ puppets from the girl's remains. The better question was _how_ he learned such a technique as it was even forbidden to Suna shinobi and if he was being honest, the girls were being controlled by any chakra string, so it had to be an advanced technique. "Naruto, I take grave-robbing as a very serious offense, no matter the reason. And as much as I'd like _not_ to say it, but you desecrated the young girl's body by creating these... things. You realize you're in a lot of trouble, correct?"

"Aw, we're doomed," stated Shizu cutting into the conversation as she was mirking, "The Hokage is going to get rid of us." She paused for a moment as she licked Naruto's cheek then giggled as she looked at the Sandaime, "Oh wait... silly me. You don't get to tell us shit," she added as the other girl's adopted a similar smirk to hers. "Because we aren't here," she added as they all vanished from his sight, "Sorry old timer, you fell to an old trick."

Hiruzen formed a handseal and said, "Kai!" he looked around and indeed, he _did_ fall for an old trick, a simple genjutsu. One where it probably activated when he knocked on the door and thus made him none the wiser until it told he was in one. The apartment didn't look like it had been touched in... a long time. He left the room and looking at the living room to see that it was normal and the previous skeleton was no longer there. "I was outdone by an academy student and a simple genjutsu... I'm getting too old if this is any indication, but where is Naruto and where would he go if he isn't here? ...Did he leave the village?" muttered Hiruzen confused about where Naruto would have gone, especially if he hadn't been sleeping in his own bed.

Puppet names and abilities;

Anzu – hands (Claws and super strength)

Hachi – eyes (hypnosis)

Maaya – Tongue (cheat code)

Seka – ears (super hearing)

Miko – blood (blades of blood)

Noa – hair (weapon hair)

Reika – Brain (Ability to make Kikai)

Shizu – Liver (poison/venom)


End file.
